Fujima Hitoshi
|zodiac = |jpname = 藤間仁 |image = Fujima Hitoshi.jpg |caption = |birthplace = Katsushika, |active = 2002 - Present |occupation = Composer, Arranger |label = |agency = |twitter = |group = Elements Garden }} Fujima Hitoshi (藤間仁) is a composer, arranger, and a member of Elements Garden. Profile *'Name': Fujima Hitoshi (藤間仁) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Katsushika, *'Zodiac': Songwriting Credits *Aoi Shota - Sora wa Toumei na Chikai (Composition) *Aoi Shota - NO WEAK⇔YES WEEK (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi Shota - S (Arrangement) *Aoi Shota - Ai Uta (Arrangement) *Aoi Shota - Nanji no Kotodama (Arrangement) *Aoi Shota - Kimi no Tonari de (Arrangement) *Aoi Shota - glitter wish (Arrangement) *Aoi Shota - BURNING☆MAGIC -Bani☆Maji- (Arrangement) *Aoi Shota - Melodia (Arrangement) *Aoi Shota - Brilliant Moon ～Tsukikagerou～ (Arrangement) *Arashi - Reach for the sky ～Ten Made Todoke～ (Arrangement) *Imai Asami - Flame Goshi no Koi (Composition) *Ogata Megumi - Shokken・Ran・YO! (Composition, Arrangement) *Okui Masami - FISSION (Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Akatsuki no Wadachi (Composition, Arrangement) *Kato*Fuku - Meisou Solitude (Composition) *KAKO - Harukaze (Composition, Arrangement) *Kanno Yuki - Casting Dice (Arrangement) *KIRIKO - Separate Blue (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - Rakuen no Tsubasa (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - Setsuna no Kajitsu (Composition, Arrangement) *Gero - Ultimate Soul (Composition) *Komatsu Mikako - Mirai Kouro (Composition, Arrangement) *Sakakibara Yui - Katayoku no Icarus (Arrangement) *Sakakibara Yui - Himitsu Shikake no apple (Composition, Arrangement) *Sasaki Sayaka - Ceremony (Composition) *Sato Hiromi - Nantene 76's (Composition, Arrangement) *Sato Hiromi - Jidai no Musoubana (Arrangement) *Sato Hiromi - Natsu no Owari ni (Composition, Arrangement) *Sato Hiromi - Jidai no Musou Hana (Arrangement) *savage genius - Mizu no Ryuusei (Composition, Arrangement) *Chata - Present (Composition, Arrangement) *Suara - BLUE (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Hitoyasumi Koiyasumi (Arrangement) *NANA - Nagisa no (Composition, Arrangement) *Nanjo Yoshino - Anata no Aishita Sekai (Composition, Arrangement) *Nanjo Yoshino - Tasogare no Starlight (Composition, Arrangement) *Nanjo Yoshino - Kimi wo Sagashi ni (Composition, Arrangement) *Nitta Emi - Kotoba Yori Tsuyoku (Composition, Arrangement) *Nitta Emi - Tsunagu Melody (Composition) *Nitta Emi - EMUSIC (Composition) *Hello Happy World! - YAPPY! SCHOOL CARNIVAL☆彡 (Composition, Arrangement) *Hello Happy World! - Egao no Orchestra! (Composition, Arrangement) *Hello Happy World! - Kimi ga Inakucha! (Composition, Arrangement) *Hello Happy World! - Goka! Gokai!? Phantom Thief! (Composition, Arrangement) *Hello Happy World! - Happiness! Happy Magical♪ (Composition, Arrangement) *Faylan - SERIOUS-AGE (Composition, Arrangement) *Faylan - Shuumatsu no Fractal (Composition, Arrangement) *Faylan - World End (Composition, Arrangement) *Faylan - Arigatou ~to dear you~ (Composition, Arrangement) *Faylan - crime of love (Arrangement) *Faylan - DEAR BEST FRIEND (Arrangement) *Faylan - prism flower (Arrangement) *Faylan - Tokyo Zero Hearts (Arrangement) *Faylan - Hishou no Koku (Composition, Arrangement) *Faylan - RED decision (Composition, Arrangement) *Faylan - Subarashii Sekai e (Arrangement) *Faylan - moment (Arrangement) *Faylan - promise you... (Arrangement) *Faylan - Shizuka ni Mitsu Yori Akai Mitsu (Composition, Arrangement) *Poppin'Party - Tokimeki Experience! (Arrangement) *Poppin'Party - Dokidoki SING OUT! (Composition, Arrangement) *Poppin'Party - Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni 〜Acoustic Ver.〜 (Arrangement) *Poppin'Party - Yes! BanG_Dream! 〜Acoustic Ver.〜 (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Zankou no Gaia (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Crystal Letter (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - SECRET AMBITION (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Trinity Cross (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Song Communication (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - SCARLET KNIGHT (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Sing Forever (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - RUSH&DASH! (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - POP MASTER (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - ONE (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - STAR ROAD (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - BRIGHT STREAM (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Violetta (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Sacred Force (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Kiseki no Melodia (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Bring it on! (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Appassionato (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Albireo (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Ai no Hoshi (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Risouron (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Shuumatsu no Love Song (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Lazy Syndrome (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Exterminate (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Glorious Break (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - ONE (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Rensou Hanabi (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Meguri Au Subete ni (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Eden (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - SEVEN (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Ego Ideal (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - STAND UP! (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - BLUE (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - 7-gatsu 7-ka (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Shin'ai (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Zettaiteki Koufukuron (Arrangement) *MICHI - Secret Sky (Composition, Arrangement) *MICHI - Desperado (Composition, Arrangement) *MICHI - Ryuusei (Composition, Arrangement) *MICHI - I4U (Composition) *Minase Inori - Million Futures (Composition, Arrangement) *Mokuren - Escarlata (Composition, Arrangement) *Yanagi Nagi - Rainy veil (Composition, Arrangement) *Yanagi Nagi - Orarion (Composition, Arrangement) *YURIA - 120 Yen no Haru (Composition, Arrangement) *YURIA - Nukegakeshinai de (Composition, Arrangement) *YURIA - Aozora (Arrangement) Category:Male Category:1981 Births Category:October Births Category:Libra Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:Elements Garden Member